Wanna Be In Love
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: After another fight, Mia storms out of Diego's apartment in search of something - anything - else. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or its characters. Or the song.**

_She's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there's more_

_Than he gave, she's looking for_

She slams his apartment door with as much strength as she could muster, running down the hallway with steps that could hardly be considered graceful. She's shaking with anger and her stilettos are clicking down the stairs on her way to the door, which she also slams.

It's midnight. In Los Angeles, everything is awake and alive. She can do anything she wants and she will, all to forget the man whose apartment she's walking away from now. She's walking with no direction except away. Far, far away. That's all that really matters – that she's away from him.

She's seething. Who the hell does he think he is? She's not a one-night butterfly. She's his girlfriend – his _lover_ – and he can't appreciate it. So she'll go find someone who does.

Mia Fey walks her stilettos into a club, flashing the bouncer her ID, and walks onto the dance floor.

_He calls her up, he's tripping on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there and alone now_

_He knows she's moving it, knows she's using it_

_Now he's losing it, she don't care_

Mia had successfully forgotten about him, losing herself on the dance floor. With her physique, it wasn't hard to get a couple fruity drinks in her system without money in her pocket. Men kept grabbing her and she let them. She was tired of his idiocy, the man she left behind, and she was finally having fun. She was going to let herself go.

She pulls herself away from a somewhat attractive man she had been dancing with when her Blackberry rings to pick it up. She doesn't check the caller ID, but when she hears the caller's voice, she wishes she had.

"Mia? Mia? Come back, please. I'm sorry. I don't want you getting hurt, kitten. Come home, please…"

She raises her voice in anger. "Leave me alone!" she screams, spitting out several more expletives before hanging up the phone and running back onto the dance floor.

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated, but most suckers hate it,_

_That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate him_

Maybe it was the initial high she got from the dancing and the drinking, but with every passing minute, she wanted to call him up and apologize. The fight was his fault, but she wasn't always kind to him either. He did try – try hard. Every time she fought with him, she told him what he needed to improve on, and he did try. He was so determined to make it work. Mia was too, but she was quick to blame him for everything that went wrong.

When Mia starts being pulled in some direction, she tries to pull away. She keeps being pulled back by a man whose face she can't see and the man finally succeeds, pulling her into a small room – presumably a closet in the club of some sort. She cannot breathe. His hands are all over her and she knows now she made a mistake.

After nearly assaulting the drunken man trying to touch her, she tears herself out of the closet and runs out of the club into the Los Angeles nighttime air, where it's pouring rain.

_She calls him up, she's tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up, and he ain't coming home now_

She pulls her phone out, holding down the one, and shakily putting it to her ear. Diego Armando picks up.

"Diego it's me," she starts, not knowing exactly the words with which to make things right. "I-I made a mistake…I need you. It's cold and raining and I miss you…" She looks up at the sky, as if angry at the gods for this night. "I'm so sorry…"

The line goes dead.

_Everybody put up your hands – say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now; if you've got nothing left, say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live, say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down, say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

Mia walks the streets in the rain, having no real direction. Much like a lost kitten, she thinks, a sour laugh emerging from her throat. Her long, brunette hair sticks to her pale face. She's carrying her stilettos. She once again looks at the sky, wondering how she botched up such a great relationship.

The street is deserted, neither a car nor a person anywhere in sight. The city that was so awake a few hours ago is fast asleep now at four in the morning. Even bars are closing with their last calls. Mia feels the ground wet beneath her bare feet and wishes to the dour gods that seem to hate her so that a cab would drive by.

"Kitten?" A voice rings out in the abandoned street, and she notices the headlights of a car pulling up to her. Diego parks and Mia stands still, in shock that he came to her. He runs up to where she's standing, grabbing her shoes that she's holding and wrapping a large, red blanket around her, rubbing her arms to warm her up, rushing her to the car's passenger seat. She hadn't noticed she was shaking from the cold.

Diego slams the door to the driver's side, swiftly turning the heat on and the temperature up. "Damn it, kitten," he hisses, leaning over to rub her arms more, even though her shaking ceased for the most part. "What the hell were you thinking, walking the streets alone like this?"

Mia looks up at him, her thin face wet with rain and takes his arms away from their task of warming her up. She wraps them around her, grabbing the back of Diego's head to pull him in and push their lips together. They pour the bad feelings of the most recent fights, and all the others, into the kiss. They both mumble sorrys into the other's mouths and Mia is near tears.

When they break apart, Diego is smiling and Mia can't help but smile as well. She was going home, with her love, and that was all that really mattered.

**A/N: So I kind of picked and chose the lyrics I wanted to fit into the story…pretty much changed the ending of the song. Haha. Anyway, reviews and concrit are love. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
